The Jade Canary
by Renesmea Roth
Summary: I was just a normal girl. Well, if anyone out there considers having assassins as parents as normal. I also have a sister who wants to good in the world like I do. My adoptive mom trying to get me to bond with my birth mom. Birth mom's old enemy taking me in as a protégé. Wow, my life is wilder than even I knew. And now I have the Team and Boy Wonder. Help? (Robin/OC)
1. Chapter 1

I sit on the edge of the roof, rocking my feet back and forth.

"Are they here yet?" I ask.

"Just like five minutes ago, no." My older sister, Artemis, replies.

"This isn't exactly enjoyable. GA and BC seriously needs to hurry up." I sigh.

"Someone call?" I turn and see our new mentors, Green Arrow and Black Canary. I groan

"You two sure take your time." I say and get up.

"You girls ready?" BC asks.

"I was born ready." I say proudly. GA chuckles

"Okay, lets go." He says and we get down from the roof. We walk up to an empty phone booth. Me and Artemis share a glance before hesitantly walking in

_"Recognized, Green Arrow 0-8_

_Recognized Black Canary 1-3_

_Recognized, Artemis B-0-7_

_Recognized, Jade Canary B-0-8"_

"Holy League of Shadows." I whisper when we enter a cave. "This place is a lot bigger than you said!" I gasp.

"Artemis, Jade Canary." I hear a deep voice call. We turn around and see Batman and Red Tornado

"Hello," I greet.

"Hi," Artemis says.

"Are you both ready to meet the team?" RT asks.

"Lets do it." Me and Artemis say. Than, like magic, the team walks in. I of course instantly recognize Robin and Aqualad. But with them, was a martian girl and a boy who looked identical to Superman. Just younger. They were about to introduce when the transporter thingie turned on

_"Recognized, Kid Flash B-0-3"_

"The Wallman is here! Now lets get this party star-" A ginger comes in with beach stuff and wearing beach clothes. He trips over his own stuff and lands right on his stomach. His beach ball bounces past Batman and RT "-ted."

"Wallman, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Artemis asks. I snicker

"Uh, who are they?" He asks.

"Artemis"

"Jade Canary"

"Your new teammates." We say in unison.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." He replies. Ever hear of manners, red?

"Um, they're our new protégé's." GA says, he wraps an arm around Artemis and BC puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?" Red quickly asks.

_"Recognized, Speedy B-0-6."_

"Speak of the devil himself." I mutter.

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." He says.

"So creative. You must have hurt your pretty little head thinking that one up." I say sarcastically. And for that comment, BC elbowed me. Which probablgave me a bruise since dang! This woman has very sharp elbows!

"Roy, you look-"

"Replaceable." He interrupts.

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo." GA reminds him.

"Than why hire a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Copy Arrow asks.

"Yes, _she_ can." Me and Artemis snap. No one says anything rude about Artemis without me saying anything.

"Who are you?" Red asks, again.

"We're his nieces" "They're my nieces" Me, Artemis, and GA lie.

"More nieces?" Boy Wonder asks, chuckling. Boy Wonder... Robin... You ask me I prefer Spandex.

"But she is not your replacements. And we have no quota on archers." Aqualad reasons.

"And if we did, you know who'd we pick." Red adds.

"Besides, we don't even know what she can do." Spandex says, referring to me.

"Whatever Bay Watch/Spandex." Artemis and I say.

"We're here to stay." I finish.

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad reminds Copy Arrow.

"Yeah, a reason named Doctor Sterling Roquette." He replies. Spandex's eyes widen and he pulls up a computer screen

"Nano robotics genius, electrons expert in Royal University in Star City. Vanished two weeks ago." He says.

"Stalker." I whisper/sing, and Artemis smirks.

"Abducted two weeks ago. By the League of Shadows." Copy Arrow says.

"Whoa, you want up rescue her from the shadows?" Spandex asks. _Please_, you're not even _near_ their level.

"Hardcore." Red replies and they fist bump.

"I already rescued her." He walks up to the computer screen "Only one problem. The Shadows had already coursed her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in it's path. Concrete, steel... Flesh, bone. But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system. And deliver the stolen intel to the shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech." He tells us.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking." I name off.

"Yeah, sounds like the shadows." Artemis replies.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Red says. I cross my arms wearing a smirk and me and Artemis look at each other, if he only knew. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Red asks, again.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert." Copy tells us.

"But if the shadows know they can do that..." Spandex starts.

"They'll target her. Right now she's off the grid, I stashed her at the local high school computer lab." Copy says.

"You left her alone?" GA asks.

"She's safe enough for now." Cop replies.

"Then lets you and I keep her that way." GA offers.

""You and I"? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Copy Arrow growls. Before GA can reply, Bats puts a hand on his shoulder

"You brought this to the team, it's their mission. Which means it's hers now too." GA says. Copy scoffs

"Than my jobs done." He says, and walks away

_"Recognized, Speedy-"_

"That's Red Arrow. B-0-6. Update." And than he was gone. Red glares at me and Artemis. Whats his problem?

**Happy Harbor**

**August 8, 21:58 EDT**

_"Everyone online?" _I hear Miss M ask.

_"Ugh, this is weird." _Artemis replies.

_"It really is." _I agree.

_"And distracting. Coding and algorithm on a kiddy computer with less ram than a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull?!" _Roquette compalis. KF bites into a candy bar

_"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" _He asks.

_"Pot, Kettle. Have you met?" _Artemis replies.

_"Hey, hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team!"_ KF snaps. Artemis jumps off the desk and points at him

_"That is not on me." _She reminds him, before crossing her arms.

_"Fate. Of the world. At stake?!" _Roquette reminds them.

_"She started it!" _KF shouts.

_"What are you, three?" _I ask.

_"Four, actually." _Robin replies.

_"Dude!"_ KF shouts.

_"How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy with perimeter?" _Artemis suggests, already leaving.

_"Good idea." _Aqualad replies. Artemis walks out,

_"You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt from Amazo." _Robin says.

_"What? No, that was Speedy's-I mean, Red Arrow's arrow, right?" _KF asks hopefully.

_"You couldn't be more wrong." _I reply.

_"Huh, well, still not giving her the satisfaction." _KF replies.

_"You know, I can still hear you." _Artemis says. KF grabs his head

"GAH!" He screams. I roll my eyes

_"Boys." _I say.

_"Like you're one to talk." _KF growls and I stick my tongue out at him.

_"Uh, so, how are you and Artemis related?" _Robin asks.

_"Sisters." _I reply. Well, half.

_"Figures. Matching blood and attitude." _KF says, getting a glare.

_"I couldn't get the Justice League." _Roquette whines. I look at her and walk over with Aqualad and we stand behind her

_"The virus will not be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?" _Aqualad asks.

_"My utility fog is not a weapon. Its science. Brilliant science. And of course I can track it. But I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "Assassinate me" written in neon."_ Roquette says. I look up at Aqualad before at Roquette. I put a hand on her shoulder

_"Doctor, we will protect you." _I promise. She looks at me and Aqualad before pressing a button

_"Tracking fog now." _She says. Then we hear this

_"Mh... That boy." _Artemis says. Ugh, I think I'm gonna be super sick.

_"He can hear you. We can all hear you."_ Miss M tells her.

_"Oh, I know." _Artemis replies.

_"That's disgusting, Artemis" _I say.

_"Shut up, JC."_

_"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can peruse." _Aqualad commands and Robin runs out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You embarrassed Superboy." _Miss M tells Artemis. I roll my eyes. These girls need help.

_"Didn't hear him say that." _Artemis replies.

_"Must you challenge everyone?" _Miss M asks.

_"Where I come from, that's how you survive." _Artemis replies. I sigh and lean on a desk. Then, I hear something. I catch a ninja star. A league of Shadows star.

"Roquette, get down!" Aqualad shouts. He pushes me and Roquette to the ground and gets hit by something the Shadow threw at him

"Mh, that had to hurt." She says when she runs in. I get up and pull out my bow staff

"Atlantian skin is quiet dense." Aqualad says, getting out his water bearers.

"And my shurikens quiet poisonous." She replies. Aqualad kicks her back and I run to her. I pull a sai out of my boot and throw it at her, but she dodges it. I go for a compound kick but she grabs my ankle and throws me into a desk. I growl and get up. I run and start punching but she dodges all of them "Aren't you a little sunshine." She jokes.

_"M'gann, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab." _Aqualad says.

_"On our way!" _Artemis replies. I try to pounce the Shadow but she flips me over her shoulder and I crash into the wall. I see Aqualad block an arrow from hitting Roquette.

"Almost. Poison slowing you down?" the shadow asks.

"Jellyfish toxin. I am largely immune." Aqualad replies. The shadow head butts him and he falls to the floor

"Largely." The shadow mocks. Just as she goes for the kill, an arrow shoots out her sai.

"Don't. Move." Artemis warns. I stand up and steady myself against the wall.

"This keeps getting interesting." The Shadow says. She pulls out a collapsible sword and Artemis starts shooting. The shadow uses the sword to block them. KF and Miss M come in "Maybe a little to interesting." She says. She throws down a fog bomb and throws in onto the ground. I cover Roquette, and KF jumps through it but instead lands on Artemis.

"GAH!" They both scream and pull away.

"Gone." KF says.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Roquette shouts at me and Aqualad.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!" KF asks Artemis, only getting a glare in response.

"That's not really fair. I was outside too." Miss M reminds him.

"Outside... Being distracted by her! Besides, I can't be mad at you, _You gave me mouth to mouth." _KF says, finishing in though.

_"We heard that!" _We remind him.

"Dang it!" KF shouts, walking away.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for long." Miss M tells Artemis.

"Focus everyone. The Shadows will be back." Aqualad says.

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia." I hear in my comm piece "We've located the Shadows next target. Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The Fog decimated. This is bad. Star labs is edge science, and now they're secrets are in the hands of the enemy. Whats our next move?" Robin asks Aqualad.

"Rescan that Fog. Find it. We're moving the Doctor." Aqualad says. And we do. With the most fool proof plan, might I add.

Now, I'm hiding outside with Aqualad. I can practically hear KF and Artemis glaring

_"Stop in. Both of you." _I say.

_"What?" _They both reply.

_"We can hear you glaring." _Aqualad tells them. He moves up and I follow "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep!" He shouts. I hear rustling and I'm about to tell Aqualad when something grabs our heads and pull us up. Black Spider. I narrow my eyes and go to kick him but he grabs my foot and Aqualad's hand and throw us into each other before throwing us at a van in the parking lot. We stand but something jumps onto our backs and we fall to the ground. Not unconscious, but they don't know that.

"The Martian can return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette now." The female shadow says and they leave. I open my eyes and stand up

"We need to return to Dr. Roquette." Aqualad says.

"Right," I nod and we run off to where we really hid the doctor. The Sandbar Internet Café. We run in and she looks at us

"I've almost got it!" She tells us and we stand behind her. I hear sounds from the roof

"We have company!" Aqualad says.

"You need to hurry the process doctor." I add.

"Uploading now! And by the way, you both said you'd protect me." She reminds us. A ball runs in and releases smoke. I pull out a sword and Aqualad takes out his water bearers and we face back to back. I Hear something and darts hit Aqualad. I turn and see the Shadow

"Lets test the limit of your jellyfish immunity shall we?" She asks.

"Protect the Doctor." Aqualad whispers to me before running at the Shadow and attacking. She kicks him to the side and he crashes onto the floor.

"There, limit tested. Now, doctor," She pulls out a sai "Time for my appointment." She says. I push the Doctor behind me and grab, my bolas from belt. I spin them in my hand before throwing them at the Shadow but she holds her sai before it and it wraps around that instead "That all you have, Sunshine?" She asks. She charges and I try to punch her but she grabs my fist and throws me onto the floor. I hear a beep. The virus has been uploaded. "So you finished the virus? Eliminating the reason for your, elimination. Though not the entertainment value." The shadow throws Roquette to the floor. "Lucky for you my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all doctor, the shadows may find another use for you." The shadow tells her before walking out. I sit up and use a table to help me stand,

"Roquette, help Aqualad, I'm going to stop the shadow." I tell her before running out. I get outside to see the Shadow leaving when arrows hit the floor and they all explode. I run to the shadow and round house kick her in the face so her mask falls off. I land next to Artemis and pull out my two sai's

"Don't move a muscle." Artemis warns.

"Wow," The Shadow stands up "I am completely at both of yours mercy." She says, turning around. My breath stops

"Its you." I whisper.

"I suppose now you two will bring me to justice. Let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if your girls positions are secure enough to survive them learning everything I know." Jade tells us. For a moment we say nothing. Than we cave. I lower my sai's and Artemis lowers her bow and arrow. "Didn't think so. So like the Cheshire Cat," She backs up into smoke "I'll just disappear." And when the fog clears, she's gone. Roquette helps Aqualad out

"Artemis, Canary, where is the assassin?" Aqualad asks.

"She-She got away." Artemis lies. KF flashes up

"Oh from you? Big surprise! Notice, we got ours." He says and we walk away from him. He sees Jade's mask on the ground and picks it up "Cool! Souvenir!" He says.

"Her mask? Did you-Did you see her-her face?" Aqualad asks, pulling the darts out of his chest.

"No, Aqualad. It-It was too dark." I lie and we turn away from them.

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you two." Aqualad says. We turn around and look at him. "Welcome to the team. Both of you." He says and I smile. He, KF, and Miss M walk up to shakes Artemis's and my hands and gives me a positive nod.

"I always wanted sisters. Here on earth I mean, I have twelve back on mars, but trust me it's not the same." Miss Martian tells us.

"We... Wouldn't know. About having twelve sisters that is. We know what its like to have a sister" Artemis says with a small laugh.

"But, thank you." I add. Miss M elbows KF

"Ow! Yeah. Welcome." He says, with no emotion. He and Artemis shake hands. Well, it's a start.

**Gotham City**

**August 9, 01:16 EDT**

We walk out of the phone booth and I put a hand in front of Artemis when I hear something. I whip around and pull out my bow staff while Artemis pulls out her bow and arrow

"Step into the light." Artemis demands.

"Now." I add.

"Nice moves," Red Arrow steps out and walks up to us "Almost made me believe you two are Green Arrow's nieces. But we all know you aren't. Still, GA, BC, and Bats must have a reason for lying. So your cover's are safe. But I warn you, do not hurt my friends." He growls before walking away. Artemis shoulders drop and I place a hand on one of her shoulders. She sighs before we head home. We climb into her bedroom window and I walk to my room across the hall and open my door. I pull off my jacket and throw it onto the floor. I walk up to my dresser and I see a letter on it. I narrow my eyes when I see the name

_From mother, Sandra Wu-San_

"Mom?" I call out

"Carolyn! You and Artemis are home!" Paula says when she rolls in on her wheelchair.

"Did you put this here?" I ask and show the letter to her. Her smile drops

"N-No. W-Why is it in here?" She asks. I crumble it up

"Whatever the reason is, I don't care. That woman isn't my mother, whether she wishes to believe it or not. She has to accept that you're my mother." I say and throw it on the floor. She rolls over and grabs it, unflattening it on her lap

"Carolyn, I know you don't like Sandra but," I slam my fist on the dresser

"Mom, she tried to make me a weapon. She wasn't my mother. Lady Shiva will never be my mother." I say, tears streaming my face. Paula sighs and holds my hand

"I understand. I'm sorry for trying to change your opinion." She says before leaving. I see she left the letter on my bed. I throw it off before climbing under the covers. I don't fall asleep. But I wish I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gotham City**

**August 9, 02:03 EDT**

I open an eye. Someone's watching. I haven't fallen asleep like said before. I climb out of bed and my toes touch the cold floor. I open the window and climb out onto the fire escape. I look around and brush a strand of black hair behind my ear. I look and see a figure on another roof. I narrow my eyes. Deathstroke. I climb back into my window and dig under my bed. I pull out a grappling hook.

"Stupid Slade." I mutter. I climb out the window again. I aim it at the roof Deathstroke was on and shoot. It takes me to the roof and I land on my feet and knees. I stand "There a reason you're stalking me?" I yawn.

"You look horrible. Your mother wouldn't like that." I narrow my eyes and pick the hook off the roof and start winding the grappling hook

"She's not my mom." I reply.

"Your blood says otherwise." I feel him reach for his holster and quickly turn. I wrap my leg around his arm and hold it back and hold his head back. His gun lands on the floor "Looks like your body reading still works." He chuckles. I drop his arm and throw his head forward

"Of course it does. Why do you think I'm dyslexic? Because of Ra's stupid training, I missed 5 years of learning how to read." I growl and rub my goose bumped arms.

"Ra's needed the ultimate weapon. The perfect guard dog." Slade says. I swear he's smirking under that mask of his.

"What do you want now, Wilson? I'm not in the mood for standing out in the middle of freezing Gotham weather if it doesn't benefit me in any way." I tell him.

"Your mother's been trying to reach you."

"And I've been trying to avoid her."

"She gave you life and you-"

"She gave me torture!" I shout "She left me with that horrible man and let him and his assassins do every horrible bit of training to a child! They beat me so I wouldn't stand for days! They tested on me so I wouldn't wake for hours! They trained me so I could spend the rest of my life killing! She's the reason half of my life was pure torture! Lady Shiva is not, no, WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER!" I scream. The buildings were shaking but stopped once I quit screaming.

"Well, if I wouldn't know better, I would say Ra's tests and training worked." Slade replies

"Oh, go screw yourself." I snap and sit at the edge of the roof. He stands behind me and we're looking at my apartment building

"So, those pathetic bags are your family?" I snapped even worst than what was 5 seconds ago. I twist around and swing my legs under his ankles. When he falls I jump on top of him and hold his arms back with one hand and the other one had a switchblade pressed to his throat

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. Anything. About. Them." I growl between breaths.

"Gladly." I get off him and run my hands through my hair "You changed your hair. You look like a skunk." He tries to joke. Yeah, an assassin joking. Hilarious.

"Its called being a teenager. We always change our hair. It's basic fact." I say, itching my wrists.

"So, you won't speak with your mother?" He asks.

"Not as long as I live." I reply. I look up

"He almost wasn't your father." Slade tells me and I look at him, puzzled

"What?" I ask.

"Ra's wanted the ultimate weapon. Meaning, the best female and male assassin had to conceive it. Ra's only two contestants were your father and I. That pathetic sack of meat was the winner." Slade says and I snort.

"Don't care. I hate him. I hate you. I hate her. I hate the League of Assassins. Only people I love are Artemis and Paula." I tell him.

"What about your other sister? Jade, I think her name is." Slade says.

"Right now you could call our relationship... complicated." I say. She tried to kill my leader and half my team. But she's still my sister. So you understand why it's complicated. As much as I want to her, I can't.

"As much as I don't care for her, Shiva wanted you to read the letter." Slade says and he leaves. I turn and see him gone. I narrow my eyes. I grip the grappling hook and use it to get to the fire escape. I climb into my room and I step on my basketball and almost slip but catch myself on my window railing. I sigh and climb in. I'm about to get in bed when I see the letter on the floor. I bite my lip before picking it up. I sit on my bed and pull out a flashlight from under my pillow. What can I say, I am always prepared for black outs.

_To my dearest Carolyn,_

_I know this is a long shot to send a letter to you. I know of your hatred towards me and the League. But I beg you read this. I do not ask for forgiveness, after all I haven't done for you, asking for that is like wishing on the moon instead of the stars. I wish only to have been there in your life as Paula has. To see you venture on and become a woman. I don't know much about you, only that you and your sister have taken a different course than your father and I and Paula's old life. Please give my thanks to Paula. She took you in as her child when you were not and she and her daughters accepted you while Lawrence still only wished for the weapon you were breed to be. I also ask that you thank the Canary. She has taken you if despite us not seeing eye to eye and have been in combat more than once. I hear you have taken my former name as the Jade Canary. I wish not to, as they say, "Jump to conclusion", but I only hope that this means you still have a small place in your large heart for me. I will forever love you even if you do not care for me. Know that this letter is not for me to thank those who have helped you. But to show my love. I love what I have heard of what you have become. When I had first held you in my arms, though not for long, my stone heart broke and fell at your knees. For you, Carolyn Kasumi Wu-San, are the one who made me feel what love truly is after my sister Carolyn fell. She was as I hope you are like. Kind, warm hearted, and beautiful. But I also hope that my heart brake in letting Ra's Al Ghul take you was not in vain and you can help and defend yourself. I love you and know that you may never feel the same for me. In final note, I apologize for the torture I let them put on you when I left you with them. I apologize for never being the right mother and never defending you. If you ever wish to, please, I ask you contact me. Whether it is to say your hatred for me to me, or for the day that, if it ever come, you care for me and you wish to speak._

_From mother, Sandra Wu-San_

Tears stream my face and I wipe my eyes with my wrist. I sigh and see the number on the bottom. I reach for my phone but don't. Not now. Not yet.


	4. Character Bio

Name: Jade Canary

Real Name: Carolyn Kasumi Wu-San, goes by Carolyn Crock

Age: 13

Relatives: Sandra Wu-San (Mother)

Lawrence Crock (Father)

Paula Crock (Adoptive mother)

Jade Nguyen (Half sister)

Artemis Crock (Half Sister)

Mentor: Sportsmaster (Formerly)

Black Canary

Affliction: League of Shadows (Formerly)

The Team

**Normal**

Appearance: Carolyn is a half Caucasian and half Chinese teenage girl of average height. She has a light olive skin tone and on her wrist is embedded Creator and Destruction in Chinese, due to Lady Shiva being the Creator and Destroyer and it is suppose to remind Carolyn of that. She has long, straight, thick black hair with blonde dip dyed tips and she has dark hazel eyes. She has a slender but athletic built and normally wears a black headband.

**Hero**

Her uniform consists of a female jade green Kung-Fu top. She has black legging with a jade green scarf as a belt. She wears a leather trench coat with hidden pouches and a hood and her eyes are covered with black eye shadow. She has black fingerless gloves and jade green heavy calf-length boots. Her hair is not held back by her usual headband and her hair is loose. She has a scarf hidden to pull over her mouth if needed.

Abilities: She is able to read human movement and knows many different forms of martial arts. She has indomitable will meaning she can control her emotions, and even her bleeding rate. She has enhanced hearing and strength, being able to even take down grown villains. She has a talent for stealth and investigation. Due to tests as a infant and through early childhood, she has a minor canary cry but not as affective as the Black Canary. Because of this, Black Canary gave her an item known as the Canary Cry Bomb that emit a loud sonic cry, even stronger than Carolyn's and as strong as Black Canary's.

Weakness: Since she was trained to read human movement, it took the parts of her brain that were used for speech and reading. Not until she ran away from the League and began living with the Crock family did she begin learning to read. But because of that she gained dyslexia since she began learning later and her mind was still adapted to reading mainly human movement.

**Self**

Personality: Carolyn is distant due to her assassin training and not having what you'd call "An enjoyable childhood". She is very sarcastic and sometimes has no filter. Though, if something or someone is important, she is very protective and caring. She is sportive and nerdy. She is talented but boast of it. She has a disliking to reading or anything involving books, due to her dyslexia. She can be dark and serious but has a small quirky side that she doesn't show often and has a major sweet tooth.

Interests: Basketball, Music, Sweets, Martial Arts, Acrobatics

Dislikes: Books, League of Shadows, Father, Partially Mom

Extra: She hides her true heritage along with Artemis. She's unsure of her mother after reading the letter she sent her. Slade Wilson was a possible candidate for her father but lost to Lawrence Crock. She was born to be the body guard and ultimate weapon of Ra's Al Ghul.

**This is what and who Carolyn is! I was hoping for whoever reads this if you guys could give me ideas for a male character that would be partnered with Zatanna. I'm open to any ideas on that. If you need anything else on Carolyn just tell me and I will gladly do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Outfit: untitled_223/set?id=147482410**

**Mount Justice**

**August 19, 19:39**

_"Initiate, combat training. In 3...2...1"_

I stand next to Artemis and M'gann as we watch Kaldur and Superboy spar.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice. Don't you think? Handsome, commanding. You should totally ask him out." Artemis tells M'gann.

"He's like a big brother to me. But you know, who made the cutest couple? You and Wally." I see Wally chomping down a burrito and grimance. How is anyone's mouth big enough to hold all that food? "You're so full of passion and he so full of...uh, of..."

"It?" Artemis answers and they laugh while I smirk and roll my eyes.

"What about you, Carolyn?" M'gann asks.

"Hm? What about me?" I reply.

"Any special guys for you?" M'gann asks and Artemis snorts.

"Trust me, Carolyn has never liked a guy. Like, ever. But if I were to play matchmaker,"

"Don't even say it."

"I'd pair her up with,"

"Artemis, I'm warning you."

"Robin."

"You're a complete idiot. He's practically a 5 year old. I think I lose at least 5 IQ points ever time he talks." I tell her.

"Ooh, someone's in denial!" M'gann sings and they laugh. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

_"Fail, Aqualad."_

"Black Canary taught me that." Superboy tells him and he helps Kaldur up. Then RT comes in and Wally flashes up to him

"Do you have a mission for us?" He asks.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." RT replies.

"Yeah, well, the Batman's with The Robin doing the Dynamic Dou thing in Gotham. But you're heading somewhere, right? Hot date or a _mission_?" Wally asks.

"If we can be of help." Kaldur adds. RT turns around and brings up holo-screens of an elderly man

"This is Kent Nelson. A friend. He is 106 years old." RT says.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally whispers to Artemis.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentor's Justice League." RT says and Kent is suddenly wearing a helmet and armor

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate!" Kaldur tells us.

"More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and 'Dumbledore's' it up to scare the bad guys an impress the babe's." Wally whispers to Artemis. Okay, remember how I said I loose 5 IQ points when Robin speaks? Well, I loose 15 when Wally does.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walk abouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's Mystic Might. And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." RT says.

"He's like the great sorcerer priest and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him." M'gann says.

"Me too!" Wally says, raising his own hand. What just happened? "So honored. I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." He is such a liar.

"Take this. It is the key to the tour of Fate." I take the key from him and place it in my knee high boot.

"What are the chances we both _so _admire the mystic arts?" Wally asks M'gann. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Boys.

**Salem**

**August 19, 20:22 CDT**

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your _honest _affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asks.

"Well, I don't like to brag but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Wally lies. I shake my head and cross my arms.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates" M'gann says "But,"

"Nothing's there." Superboy cuts in.

"Take us down." Aqualad commands and she lands the Bio ship. We step out and Wally flashes out, perimeter search.

"I feel like something is here, but we just can't see it." I whisper to myself. Wally flashes back

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." He tells us.

"So, what do you think? Adaptive micro opto electronics combined with phase-shifting?" Artemis asks.

"Absolutely..." M'gann walks up "Not! Cleary mystic powers at work here!" Wally says. I roll my eyes and remember the key

"A test of faith. Behind me." I say, walking up and putting the key in what seemed like the air. I turned it and it clicked, showing a stone tower. I push the door open and they follow. The door closes behind us

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asks. I turn around and where the door used to be is blank wall. Well than. A holograph of Kent appears

"Greetings, You have entered with a key but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." Kent asks. Wally steps up,

"We are true believers! Here to find Doctor Fate!" He tells the holograph. It disappears and I hear creaking. I look down at the ground when it suddenly collapses. I almost scream but remember I have some daggers hidden in my boots. Okay, so I am basically a living weapons arsenal. But you have your hobbies. I pull them out and stab them to the wall, dragging down a little but I'm fine. Artemis saved Kaldur while using a grappling hook. Miss M saved Wally and was levitating, but slowly lowering. And Conner, well, he kinda got his boots burnt by the lava.

"Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." He tells us.

"Having trouble-Maintaining altitude. God, I'm so hot." M'gann pants.

"You sure are." Wally replies, dreamily.

"Wally!" Artemis shouts.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!" He replies.

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out, quickly!" Kaldur says.

"I'm with Kaldur on this one! I don't want my death bed to be at the bottom of molted rock, guys!" I tell them.

"Hello Megan! We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us! To see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!" M'gann calls out. A platform covers the lava and I pull the daggers from the wall and land on my feet at the bottom.

"This platform... it should be red hot. But it is cool to the touch." Kaldur says.

"Don't worry Megalicious, I got you." Wally assures M'gann.

"Enough!" Artemis pushes him away

"Ooh, Wally's in trouble." I whisper.

"You're little impress Megan at all cost game nearly got us all barbequed!" Artemis shouts.

"When did this become my fault?" Wally asks.

"When you lied to that... whatever it was and called yourself a true believer." Artemis answers.

"Wally, you don't believe?" M'gann asks. All eyes where on Wally

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie! A major load!" Wally says.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery for Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin I harness that power my water bearers." Kaldur says.

"Dude, have you ever hear of bio electricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." Wally says.

"I just become about 79% stupider with just you talking." I say, leaning on a wall.

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can brake the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis tells him.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and, here I am! Everything can be explained by science." Wally says.

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur replies, ready to open a hatch.

"Wait, the back draft from the fire will roast us alive!" Wally says quickly. But when Kaldur opens it, snow flurries fly out.

"Its snow!" M'gann giggles.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asks Wally.

I jump through the hatch and the snow crunches under my feet. Wally's the last one out and the hatch disappears behind him.

"Well?" Artemis asks.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Wally replies.

"Ugh!" Artemis grunts, annoyed.

"Whats that?" M'gann asks, pointing at a flying cane. Artemis walks up to it

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally says, sarcastically and unamused. He flashes over and grabs it, the same time as Artemis

"I got it!" The cane glows "Ugh, I can't let go!" They both say before flying into the sky and disappearing.

"Okay... As much as I'd love to leave this freak show, we need to find them. Come on!" I call and start walking up the snow bank

"I don't understand Wally. Its almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen." M'gann says.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control." Kaldur tells her.

"In my option, Wally just dust doesn't understand the ultimate power of magic, and scared of it. People always deny their fears." I say when I hear a creak. I look ahead and see a door. We walk up to it and M'gann levitates me down since it was on the ceiling while the boys fall face first.

"Friends of yours?" I see Kent Nelson, Wally, and Artemis. Artemis runs over and hugs me and M'gann. Kent and Wally almost get hit

"Friends of yours?" Wally asks. The shot almost hits us and I jump out of the way. I grab my daggers and throw them at the guy shooting at us. He shoots them away. Kaldur and Superboy go to attack at the same time but he hits them with a blast and he puts them in electric bubbles. Us girls are left. I really with I had a canary cry bomb right now. Artemis gets shot into an electric bubble.

"I am really not gonna like this." I mumble to myself. I put my hand over my ears and let out a canary cry. He stumbles back before sending a blast at me and it sends me to the floor before he puts the electric bubble around me. I scream as it burns against my back. Then an ankh symbol appears behind him and the man's left in his underwear. The cages disappear and we stand. Superboy walks over.

"Show's over." He says, using one punch and making the man go unconscious. I fall onto my back

"My throat hurts." I complain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mount Justice**

**August 27, 07:58 EDT**

I have to admit, the worst part about this mission with Clayface was being shown up by Batman. Its like getting shown up by Artemis. We apparently have to let the pro's save our butts.

"I have to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home." Batman commands.

"Head home? I am home." Superboy replies. I walk into the showers and strip before standing under the hot water. I lean against the wall and run shampoo and conditioner through my hair. I scrub myself until my skin is a tad red. When I get out I get a text.

_From Hot head:_

_You better get over here. The gang's literally killing me for not having their favorite birdie._

_To Hot head:_

_Since when did I gain feathers and a beak?_

_From Hot head:_

_You're name is Jade Canary, loser._

_To Hot Head:_

_Shut up D:_

_From Hot Head:_

_:D :D_

I roll my eyes and change before leaving through zeta. I walk down the alley and head to my Hot Head's house

**Da Costa House**

**August 27, 8:05 EDT**

"Hey, if it isn't the golden child herself!" Cisco laughs. Meet Francisco da Costa. He's my best friend since we were 10. He's what we call 'special'. You see, not only is the dude Brazilian, but he has green hair. He has one lip piercing but that's it. His skin is a hazel tone and he has piercing green eyes. His garage was filled with family members and friends from soccer, gymnastics, his band, and basketball. Needless to say, Cisco's kinda famous in his neighborhood.

"I wouldn't say I'm a golden child. Cisco, have you seen my grades?" I joke and he chuckles. He puts his electric guitar down and walks over. We slap hands and hug. He pulls away, standing about half a foot taller. He turns to face everyone

"Mis hermanos y hermanas , nuestro amigo está aquí!" **(My brothers and sisters, our friend is here!)** He shouts and they cheer. They tackle me in a group hug and I laugh. "Hey , hey , deja el aliento ! Idiotas ." **(Hey, hey, let her breath! Idiots.)** He says after about 5 minutes of straight out hugging.

"It's fine." I say once they pull away. He grabs a soda and chugs it down.

"Hey, guess what." He says once he's done "Mom's making me go to some stupid prep school."

"Let me guess, Gotham Academy?" I ask. We sit on the porch steps

"Yeah. Its so fucking stupid! You know how much I hate prep schools." He grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Yet you live in one of Gotham's peppiest neighborhood's." I remind him.

"Hey, if it were my choice, we'd be neighbors." He replies.

"Well, Gotham North won't be the same without you." I assure.

"Well duh, I'm awesome." He jokes and I roll my eyes playfully. My phone rings and I check it

_From Mom:_

_Please come home, it's getting late._

I put the phone down

"I gotta head out. Mom want me home." I say and he nods. "Hey, it'll be fine." I assure before leaving. I take the bus to my apartment building. I walk up the stairs and use my key to get inside. I slip off my shoes. I sit on the couch, cleaning my weapons while Artemis is on the floor, fixing her arrows. Suddenly the TV turns off. I look up to see Paula.

"These came in the mail for you!" She says excitedly, holding out open envelopes.

"You opened it?" I ask.

"Mom!" Artemis whines, snatching them and handing one to me.

"Just read them!" Paula giggles. I raise an eyebrow before reading

_Dear Miss Carolyn Wu-San,_

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been awarded a full Wayne Foundation_

_Scholarship to the Gotham Academy. This will Included **Tuition **and all **Expenses**_

_Each year the Wayne Foundation selects two students, who they choose with_

_great care. One choose by academic achievements and other in extra curricular_

_achievements as well as the individuals characteristics. You will be provided any extra help_

_needed due to your dyslexia._

_Naturally, the final decision to attend is yours. But we hope that you will_

_choose to join us at Gotham Academy._

_ Sincerely, Phillip Wilcox._

"We've been awarded full Wayne Foundation Scholarships to the worlds worst prep school?" I ask.

"But we didn't even apply." Artemis says.

"Its not that kind of scholarship. You qualify or you don't. Gotham Academy is very prestigious, you should both be thrilled!" Paula says.

"Ha, um, yeah, no." I reply, throwing the letter away. Artemis crumbles hers and throws it away

"Yeah, she's right. We're not switching schools. All our friends are at Gotham North." Artemis says.

"You mean your friends." I correct. Only real friend I have is Hot head, but that doesn't mean I'm going to switch schools for him. No thank you. I take my attention back to a Canary Cry bomb when Paula snatches it.

"You're both going. Or you give up your extra curriculars." Paula threatens.

"Mom, don't make threats," Artemis starts

"You can't enforce." I finish, both of us taking our things back.

"Girls, this is a chance to better your life!" Paula shouts, slamming her fist on her wheelchair arm rest "A chance I never had." She finishes, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Okay mom. We'll go. We'll go for you." Artemis assures. Paula looks up at us and smiles. She hugs us but I can't enjoy it. She lets go and leaves to make dinner. I go to my room to change to PJ's. I find a note taped against my dresser. I hate assassins. I pull it from the dresser to read it

_From, D.C., father_

_I honestly thought Lawrence would have done better with you. What can expect? He's a fake. I bet he hasn't even told you the truth. No worried. We'll meet soon enough, Carolyn. Count on it._

I narrow my eyes and crumble the letter. A photo attached shows a six year old girl. Long black pigtails. Pink dress. Chinese like me. Under it reads.

_Meet your sister, Cassandra._

"Cassandra." I whisper. It feels natural. I put the photo in my pocket. Oh, whoever D.C. is, I will find him. I will find him and Cassandra. He can count on that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unknown Place**

**Unknown time**

I yawn, stretching. I reach for my alarm clock when I almost fall off a cliff. I almost scream but stab my sword onto the cliff, hanging on. I use it to climb down and land. Its sandy so I pull the scarf I'm wearing over my hair and mouth. I start walking. I see Military trucks. I hide in a small crack between a boulder and the cliff I was on. The trucks stop and someone starts shouting orders. I see writing on the trucks. Is that even English? Stupid dyslexia. I sit down and pull off the jacket I'm wearing. There's a picture in it. I pull it out and it's a little girl. I try reading what it says.

_Wfft yonr sistfr, Cassaubra._

Is _this _English? I put it away. I see a communicator in the pocket.

"Why do I have this?" I whisper, looking at it. All I remember is... Um... Oh, I was leaving the local basketball court and when I went home, I think I had soup. Why is this blurry? I, ugh, I need to find out where I am. I grab the jacket and pull it on before leaving. I walk for what seems like hours and my feet ache. Stupid boots. "How did I even get here? Was it dad, Ra's, some assassin? Maybe I can find Artemis too. But why would she be in a desert? Why am I in a desert? Great, 2 hours and I've already started talking to myself. Way to go, Carolyn, just keep on proving your insanity by talking. Why am I still doing this? GAH! I did it again!" I scream. I stop and take a deep breath "Okay. Okay. This is fine. I can do this. All I have to do is find civilization and I'm home free! Finding Artemis along the way won't be bad either. I just have to remain calm and I'll be fine." I say and start walking again. I grab bolas from my jacket and throw them at the person following. Since I threw two, they wrapped along his ankles and wrists. "Idiot move much?" I mock, walking up to him. I see it's Robin, as in, Batman's Robin, and flip. "No, no, no! I didn't do anything! I am _so _sorry! I thought you were like some, I don't know, assassin or desert rapist! I am really sorry." I quickly say, the words just spilling out as I undo the bolas. He grunts when I pull them off

"Do you do that to everyone you meet?" He asks, rubbing his wrists.

"No! I swear I don't! I'm just very jumpy and talking to myself just a few seconds ago did not help! And the more I talk the more I sound insane so I'll just shut up." I say, and then I finally do shut up.

"Got a name, chatty?" He asks.

"Um... I think for safety reasons it be best not to say." I admit.

"Seems legit. You a local?" He asks.

"No. Woke up and I'm suddenly in a desert." I say.

"Same with me..." He says, obviously puzzled.

"Did Batman send you to arrest me or something?" I ask.

"Why would he?" He replies. Oh...

"Um, heh heh. No reason..." I trail.

"I'm thinking Batman did send me, but not to arrest you." He admits.

"Then why are we here?" I reply.

Later it was about night and he was tracking some kind of GPS Tracker.

"If it's been 6 months than my dad is _so _gonna kill me." I mutter.

"Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here." Robin says.

"I think we're both wishing that." I admit. He suddenly pulls me to the ground when something comes into view

"Thanks for the stomach ache!" I whisper.

"We have to be precautious!" He replies.

"This is so stupid." I say. "Can we just go see what the dang thing is already?" My answer is him jumping down there "Boys" I mutter before following. Wait a second... This doesn't feel right. "Hey, Robin, I think we should-" Men come out of the sand and shout something in a foreign language. See? This is when we should listen to the woman. Cause then stupid soldiers won't shout at you and you might know whats going on! Robin drops a smoke bomb and I grab a mans arm just when he goes for the punch and twist his arm before flipping him onto his back. I grab bolas from my pocket and swing them before shooting them at a soldiers ankles and wrist. I flip and twist in the air, kicking a man in the face. One of them says something and then they start shooting. I flip to dodge the bullets and grab a David's slingshot from my pocket and swing a rock into one of their guns, making it explode. I am so proud of myself sometimes. Then something flashes past, taking the guns

"I'll hold that. Thanks!" I hear the boy say. He attacks some soldiers and then two just fly back. What...? I see a Martian girl in the sky. Then I see the last man running and go for my bolas when an arrow is shoot and rope wraps around his ankles. I see a girl in a green uniform. Blonde. Wait a second. Don't notice me. Don't notice me.

"Carolyn?" She asks.

"Oh, hey Artemis? How ya been?" I ask. After we tie the men up the Martian girl tells us we're some sort of ops team.

"So we're a team?" Robin asks.

"The five of us and Superboy." The Martian answers.

"Then this must be his." Robin replies, handing her a piece of black cloth

"Yes! Did you see him?" She asks.

"I think we did." Artemis admits.

"Pharaoh boy? Some teammate. He attacked us!" The red head boy, who looks like Kid Flash in Black and red, replies.

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are!" Artemis defends.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him!" Robin says.

"Yeah... Bat's putting me here isn't exactly what I thought he had planned." I mumble.

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Red asks, pressing his chest and making his costume go red and yellow. I knew he was Kid Flash! "Cool!" He shouts. Artemis and Robin poke their chest, while I watch them dumbly do it.

"We look ridicules. Quit touching yourself!" Artemis shouts. Am I the only one who thinks that sounded weird "Gah, we need our memories back."

"Thanks for pointing it out, Dr. Phil." I reply, wearing an innocent smile. The Martian's eyes go white when we're suddenly in this dome with flashing images of us.

"I've brought you into my mind to share what I remember so far. But I need your help. Together our memories can form a whole... If you open your minds to mine." The Martian says.

"Pass." I reply.

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis asks.

"I have no wish to intrude!" The Martian replies "But-"

"You need to hack our minds to gripe what happened to us. Got it. Go." Robin says.

"My mind is all yours. Try to not let it's brilliance overwhelm you." KF says.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asks.

"You didn't just ask that, did you?" I ask. He takes my hand, and gives an assuring smile. Fine! I'll do it!

"Last 6 months only. And only what you need." Artemis says. The Martian raised her hands and 4 hands came out and touched our heads

An image showed us in a cave with Batman

_"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Biaylian desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that sight. What landed there. Biayla is a rouge state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the League's UN charter. All communication are subjected to interception. Maintain Radio silence. You'll land in Qurac, on Bialya's border. Two clicks from the hot zone." Batman tells us._

Then we're scouting for any soldiers or guards at the Biaylian control site

_"Set up here." _I can't see who's talking

_"We'll be up and running in no time."_ Robin assures.

_"Jackpot! This sites lousy with zeta beam radiation!" _KF says.

_"Its detecting non-terrestrial elements from the control site. The tent." _I clarify.

_"I'll check it out in camouflage mode!" _The Martian says. Martian... Miss Martian! M'gann!

_"Good idea. Go."_

_"Careful" _Superboy says.

_"And maintain telepathic contact."_

_"I will Aqualad." _Miss M replies. The memory disappears and my eyes snap open

"Aqualad!" We all shout,

"Where is he? What happened next?!" Robin asks.

"I don't know! That's the last thing I-we remember." Miss M replies. Me and Robin see we're holding hands and quickly pull away.

"We landed over 24 hours. If Kaldur's been wandering for that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills." KF says.

"Now that I know to look for him... He's close. But he's not moving." Robin tells us.

When we find Kaldur, he's muttering in Atlantian.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." Miss M tells us.

"He needs immediate hydration! Call the Bioship!" Robin commands.

"It's out of range. But you can you get him there fast!" Miss M tells KF

"He's too heavy. And I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." KF jokes, pointing at Artemis. She slaps his hand away

"Why not just levitate him back?" She suggests.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy. Six months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories. Just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him." Miss M says.

"Superboy's indestructible. Just asks those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now!" KF says. Miss M grabs her head

"No! Superboy's in pain!" She shouts before flying away.

"M'gann, wait!" Artemis shouts.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin shouts.

"It's no good. We need to get Kaldur there on our own." I pull off my jacket "I'm so sorry sweetie." I whisper to it. I grab two sticks and manage to make a stretcher out of them and my jacket. "BTW, someone owes me a new jacket." I say and they help me put Kaldur on the stretcher. Artemis and KF drag the stretcher

"Quick, over there!" Robin whispers and we hide behind a boulder as a military truck passed by. Kaldur mutters in Atlantian again

"Shh, Kaldur, quiet now." Artemis hushes in a soothing voice.

"We can't risk a fire fight with Kaldur K.O. like this." Robin whispers.

"It's not just him. I'm way out of juice." KF admits.

"And I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis replies. I look at Robin, but can't cause he's gone.

"Ugh, I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing." KF says. "Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to-CKK-me." KF reminds Artemis, drawing a finger over his throat like a blade.

"I got confused by this... old movie I saw the other night. About some ninja girl who's ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend cause he was from a rival ninja clan." Artemis says.

"So... I'm you're ninja boyfriend, huh?" KF asks. IS it me, or does he sound happy with the thought?

"Hey, Amnesia, remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are." Artemis says.

"Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality!" KF snaps.

"Yeesh, get a room!" Robin tells them.

"I don't know, feels like a good rom com." I admit.

"Dude, where were you?" KF asks.

"Braking radio silence." Robin replies, smirking. I see smoke "That's our cue, move!" Robin commands and we grab the stretcher and run away.

**QURAC**

**September 5, 02:32 EEST**

I sit in the Bioship while I watch Artemis take care of Kaldur. My jacket got ruined from dragging it on the dirt, so there goes a key part of my costume.

_"Hey everybody, I've got Superboy! He's back to normal and we're on our way!" _M'gann tells us. Kaldur GASPS AND WAKES UP

"Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?" He asks.

_"Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something." _M'gann admits.

_"Aw, man! Me too! I didn't get a souvenir from the mission." _KF says.

_"Don't worry, got the souvenir covered." _M'gann assures.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gotham City**

**September 22, 06:00 EDT**

My alarm clock sings out "Black Parade". My hand reaches from underneath the covers, missing the alarm clock until I slam my hand on it.

"Fuck. My. Life." I mutter sleepily. I pull the covers further over my head.

"Carolyn! I knew you're awake. Get up. I don't want you late for the first day of school." Paula says from my doorway. I grab the pillow and scream into it. I step out of bed, regretting it since the floor is, FREEZING! I keep the blanket on as I crawl out and go to the closet. I finally stand and pull the uniform out. Bleh. I put it on. I feel half naked personally. I tug on the tie. I grab my phone and put on headphones, blasting "King for a Day". I grab my bag and step out. Artemis steps out at the same time

"You look hilarious." She laughs.

"At least I don't look like I came out of the bad end of America's top model." I snap.

"Girls!" We turn to Paula, who's scolding us.

"Sorry." We say in unison.

"Now, go. Best not to be late." She says, smiling. I grab a apple and kiss her cheek before we leave. I munch on the apple in the bus

"This is gonna suck. Surrounded by the princesses and princes of Gotham. I bet five dollars one of them makes fun of one of us." I tell Artemis.

"Honestly, I feel like they'll try to get us kicked out." She replies.

"Aw, come on, girls, won't be so bad!" We turn to see Cisco. His uniform was kinda messy, indicating he gave no fucks. "So, how are my two gorgeous girls?" He asks, leaning on us.

"Buzz off, Cisco." We reply, making him laugh.

"Gotham Academy!" The driver announces. We get off

"Welcome to the luxury of the upper-class, girls." Cisco says sarcastically.

"What? The queen of England live here?" I ask and we walk in.

"Nah, but still, place is like Hogwarts. I've checked the whole place out earlier, do not be surprised if you get lost." He replies.

"Francisco, Artemis, Carolyn?" We turn to see turn to see a blonde at least Artemis's age "I'm Bette, your new student liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy." Bette says.

"Thanks, I'm Artemis... but you knew that." Artemis says.

"Okay, so, Artemis, sophomore, and Francisco and Carolyn, freshman?" Bette asks. Before we can answer, an arm wraps around my shoulder and pulls me close to the ower of the arm and Artemis

"We'll laugh about this someday." A boy says, snapping a photo. I blink at the flash, and when I open my eyes, he's gone.

"Uh, who was that?" Artemis asks.

"A freshman. Ignore him." Bette answers.

"Offended!" Me and Cisco shout.

* * *

><p>Me and Cisco were walking down the hall since he apparently knows where to go. Last period too, thank god.<p>

"So... How bad would it be if I said I wanted to go to this mystery 'cave'?" Cisco asks.

"I am so not bringing you to the cave!" I reply.

"Why not?!" He asks, offended.

"That probably brakes all the rules alone!" I answer. I see groups of people, separated "Whats with them?"

"Its like the districts in Divergent, maybe Hunger Games." Cisco replies. I give him a "WTF" look and he sighs. "You remember mean girls?"

"Duh." I reply.

"Okay, so, you got your spoiled brats," He says and I see kids with IPhone 6's and a BUNCH of money hanging from their pockets "The nerds," I see people huddling some type of board game "Jocks," I see boys throwing around a football, basketball, etc..

"So, the best people?" I ask.

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask." He says, dragging me behind "Yo, Grayson! Gordon!" He calls. A boy and girl turn. The boy has pretty sky blue eyes and black hair, the girl has ocean blue eyes and red hair. "This, is Carolyn Kasumi Wu-San." He introduces.

"Um, hi?" I say, confused.

"These, are the greatest people you'll ever meet." He explains.

"Hi, I'm Barbara. This is Dick." The girl introduces. Dick smiles, making me feel butterflies. Tell anyone, and I hurt you.

"Hi," He greets. The bell rings.

"Gah! Okay, what class do you have?" Cisco asks me quickly.

"Math." I answer.

"Room 203 or 167?" He asks, apparently in a rush.

"167." I answer.

"Yes! I knew where to go! Come on!" He says, grabbing my wrist and running, Barbara and Dick following. We make it a second before the late bell rings "Woo, thought we wouldn't make it." He admits. We take our seats and the teacher comes in

"Hello, class. My name is Ms. Bertinelli. Welcome to Freshman year." She says. She writes something on the board. The words fly across the board, in weird ways. M's become W's, E's become F's, N's become Z's.

"Dude, you okay?" Cisco whispers.

"Miss Wu-San, please read the board." Ms. Bertinelli asks.

"Uh..." I trail. How do you tell your teacher you can't read? She looks at a paper and looks up

"Mr. Da Costa, please read the board." She says. Cisco does and I drop my head onto my books. The bell soon rings and I quickly grab my stuff and get read to leave

"Miss Wu-San," I turn and walk up to Miss Bertinelli's desk "I read your papers. I suggest a tutor." She says.

"A tutor?!" I ask.

"If you want to pass your classes." She answers, making me shut up. She hands me a paper "Mr. Grayson is top in all classes. He will tutor you. I also require one extracurricular." She says. I nod

"Got it." I reply before leaving. Cisco comes up

"So, about the cave." He says. I groan.

"Fine! I'll take you! But if I get kicked out, I am so kicking your butt." I tell him and he cheers.

* * *

><p>I walk into the cave.<p>

_"Recognized, Jade Canary B-0-8"_

I type in a code

_"Access, granted,_

_Inferno, B-0-9_

_Authorization, Jade Canary, B-0-8"_

Cisco walks in in uniform.

"Dude!" He shouts, impressed.

"Carolyn, who is this?" I turn to see Kaldur.

"Uh, meet Francisco Da Costa, AKA Inferno. Trust me, he's cool." I assure.

"A pleasure to meet you, Francisco. You may call me Kaldur when off field." Kaldur assures

"Hi! I'm M'gann! That's Conner, and Wally." M'gann introduces.

"Hey," Cisco greets.

"Dork wrench" Wally commands. I hand it to him "Thanks, birdy." He says, making me roll my eyes.

"I have been meaning to ask, are any of you having trouble juggling school work and you responsibilities here?" Kaldur asks.

"No." Conner answers.

"Juggling's one of my many talents. Socket wrench." Wally commands and I hand it to him.

"Daily cheerleading has presented a challenge. Oh, but my loyalties are always to the team. This team, not the bumblebee's." M'gann clarifies.

"Carolyn, you and Artemis have started school today. Has it proven a struggle?" Kaldur asks.

"Got assigned a tutor and one extracurricular. But, don't worry, I won't let it get in the way." I assure and he nods.

"Francisco, do you consider joining?" Kaldur asks.

"If the League will let me." Cisco answers.

"Do you think Artemis will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Kaldur asks.

"Nah, she'll manage all right. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying-" Wally's cut off by the wall exploding. We get thrown into the ground and water is around us, when we get up, we're ready to fight. But I'm separated and get taken out by fire and water. In the process, I black out.

* * *

><p>I wake up, weak. I stand<p>

"Guys? M'gann?" I cough, surrounded by smoke. Its like a cage. I see hints of fire and water in it. They must be doing a weird mix to make the smoke. I see Kaldur holding M'gann in a fire cage. "Is she..?" I whisper.

"She is alive. For now." He answers.

"And-" I cough, the smoke burning my throat "The boys?"

"Trapped in a rock like substance and water." Kaldur answers.

"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." I hear. The smoke grows thicker. My throat burns even worst. Canary cry can't be used without a voice, and a burning throat perfects that.

"9 minutes and 45 seconds." This is not good. I hold the scarf against my nose, trying to block some smoke. So weak I collapse to my knees

"8 minutes" I hear two loud gasps

"Look out!" I hear Wally screams.

"Inferno?!" I hear Artemis asks.

"Not the right time, Arty!" I hear him snaps.

"You guys okay?" I hear Robin ask.

"Forget us! Help M'gann!" I hear Conner shout.

"Aqualad! Is she-?" Artemis asks.

"She in unconscious. I fear she-we cannot survive much longer." Kaldur answers.

"What about JC?" Robin calls.

"In a fortress of smoke. I fear it slowly suffocates her." Kaldur replies.

"No-" I hack up blood "It's also making me loose blood." I say weakly. I lay on my side

"6 minutes" I hear. My eyes softly close. I feel half conscious.

"Totally doable." Wally says.

"5 minutes"

"You know, if you had more time." Cisco adds. I groan softly

"Med lab, X-Ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vercator that admits high energy pulses. Reprogram it's units microwave conversion from X-rays to EMP's. With a cascading energy factor directed outward..." Wally says.

"Sure, a stone with the tenth to the twelfth power wattage." Cisco says sarcastically.

"Four minutes"

"Hey, red tomato! Who's you girlfriend? Red onion?!" Wally asks. What now?

"Yeah, and by the way, worst death trap _ever_! We can escape anytime we want!" Conner adds.

"I can melt this stuff in no time!" Cisco shouts. Why are all the boys on my team idiots?

"I can vibrate my molecules out before your binary brains can count to 2!" Wally shouts.

"You can't drown Kryptonians, dumb bots! We don't breath air!" Conner adds. Wally and Cisco laughs

"And Miss Martian? I can't believe you're buying her act!" Wally laughs.

"Do you know how hot it gets in the caves on Mars? That cage is just making her home sick!" Conner shouts.

"Don't even get me started on Jade Canary! She can use a single sonic cry to blow the smoke away!" Cisco laughs. I want to say, if that were true, I would have done it. But the smoke has officially made my throat burn so badly, I lost my voice.

"Robin, look out!" Artemis screams. I hear a giant wave. That can't be good. An arrow shoots through the smoke and lands before my nose. That was Artemis's last arrow. The smoke grows so think, all I see is black. All I feel is pain. I'm doing the best I can, but every so often, blood slowly leaves my body.

"One minute"

"I surrender, stop the clock." Artemis, no...

Everything goes black from blood lose and inability to breath.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, JC." I open my eyes slowly. Robin is looking at me "She's alive!" He shouts. I sit up, holding my head.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Artemis asks and I glare. "What?" She asks, confused. I hug her

"That is a lot of blood." Robin says. I look at the scarlet liquid and shrug.

"Your throat?" Artemis asks. I give her

"what do you think?" look. She sighs and we go down to the floor with Kaldur and M'gann.

* * *

><p>We found the thing to get Wally, Conner, and Cisco out of the substance, but it won't work.<p>

"Figured my only shot was to 'surrender'. Pretend to drown before I actually did. Black out though." Robin says, gaining a slap in the head by me.

"Will you quit messing with that thing and cut us free already?" Wally asks.

"It's not working, genius. EMP shuts down all machines, remember?" Artemis snaps.

"All machines present at the time." I hear. I turn and see Red Tornado walk over to us. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family." Robin answers.

"You _extremely _nasty family." Artemis adds.

"I was not aware I had relations." RT says and he walks over to the androids.

"Where have you been?" Conner asks.

"Monitor duty on the watch tower. When it became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your Zeta tubes were also non-functional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here." RT finishes. Sphere comes out of the wall and goes over to Conner

"Hey, boy." Conner greets. A laser comes out of the drill Artemis is holding before she turns it off.

"The pulse has worn off." KF and Robin say in unison.

RT turns to us and funnels all of the oxygen out. I fall to my knees and hold my throat before blacking out. Why, oh why, is my throat suddenly a target?

* * *

><p>"Carolyn? Wake up. Carolyn?" My eyes open and I see Black Canary.<p>

"Artemis. Artemis, can you hear me? Artemis." Superman says. She wakes up and he helps he stand "She's alright. What happened here?" He asks Artemis. I see all the Team's mentors. Even Captain Atom and... Cisco's mom? Since when was Fire in the Justice League?

"What happened? The reds happened! Tornado and his-wait! Where are they?" Artemis asks.

"Gone. All three of them," Robin answers "Gone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Mount Justice**

**September 23, 06:34 EDT**

I sit at a table next to Robin and Cisco. I rest my chin on my palm. GA puts a bowl of pretzels in front of us

"Thanks, but no thanks." Wally replies. Wait, are we sure this Wally? Next, Superboy stops having anger issues.

"Yeah, what we want are answers. About Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin says.

"Exactly!" GA lifts the bowl up but Wally stops him "Leave the bowl."

"I was scared for a sec." Cisco whispers to me and I nod. I blow a strand of hair out of my eyes

"You knew?!" My attention was taken by Conner grabbing Kaldur "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!" Conner screams.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Cisco whispers, my elbowing him in the stomach.

"Conner, what are you doing?" M'gann asks.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Conner shouts.

"You knew?!" Robin asks.

"And didn't tell us?!" Wally adds.

"I sought to protect the team from-"

"Protect us from what?! Knowledge that might have saved our lives?!" Artemis asks.

"Hermano, so not cool. I just got here and I already almost died." Cisco says. I back away and go to Batman. I hate fighting. It's just... Just to much like the Shadows.

"Batman." I whisper. I put a hand on his arm and he sees the fighting

"Enough." He narrows his eyes at them. I join the team "With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift." Batman says.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." Captain Marvel says.

"Funny joke." Cisco says and I stomp on his foot **"OW!"**

"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-" Conner's threat was interrupted by Batman

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a league responsibility_. _You _will _leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team." Batman says. A holographic screen shows, with a gorilla and words that I am positive are not human. The image changes to Gotham's mayor.

"Gotham mayor attacked by Gorilla Gorilla?" Wally reads, his voice has a lot of sarcasm.

"Batman, please! Tell us your not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase!" Robin asks.

"I never joke about the mission." Batman replies and Robin looks down. I put a hand on his shoulder "I've checked the sources. Studied the patterns. Mayor Hills encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out." Batman commands and Kaldur nodded

"Your team." Wally scoffs when he walks past. We get to the Bioship. I see Captain Marvel come

"You're coming?" I ask.

"Sure! We'll have a blast!" He assures and goes inside. I like him. He's kinda like a kid in a man's body.

"Translation, he blames us for red's fiasco. Doesn't trust us." Robin says.

"Its a big club." Wally replies and they walk inside.

"Come on, before he thinks you're gonna kill him." Cisco mutters, pulling me in after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern India<strong>

**September 23, 21:36 EST**

Artemis and Robin hook on lines and go down first, perimeter search. I get out with KF, Aqualad, and Captain Marvel.

"All clear!" Robin assures.

"Switch to stealth. And we'll review mission parameters." Aqualad says. I touch my top button of my top and everything green becomes grey.

KF goes stealth "Parameters? We don't need no stinkin parameters."

"It's recon, we know what to do." Robin says and they turn to leave

"Kid, Robin!" Aqualad begs.

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!" Robin reminds him.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" KF asks and they leave.

"Screw this, Hermana, I gotta blow off steam." Inferno tells me and walks away. It's obvious he does, steam was literally coming off him.

"Come on! I'll keep you safe." Superboy tells Miss M, grabbing her arm. She pulls away and glares "I... Just want to protect you."

"Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or patronizing is good for our health." Artemis growls and they leave.

"Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charge!" Superboy reminds Aqualad.

"I am-" Superboy super jumps away.

"Um..." I say.

"Did we miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?" Cap asks. Aqualad sighs and we go into the woods.

* * *

><p>I see a bunch of bullet shells on the ground<p>

"Guess this is where Mayor Hills "monkey business" went down. So, at least we've confirmed his story, right?" Cap asks. Aqualad doesn't answer

"Aqualad?" I ask.

"My apologies, Captain, Canary. I am... plagued by doubts. Perhaps I was wrong to withhold." Aqualad says. Before I can say anything, I hear booming. Suddenly, inhumanly big elephants come out of nowhere. Cap jumps up and pushes it back, but gets thrown into a tree. Two others come and I flip out of the way as one tries to step on me. I get pounced by a tiger and fall next to Cap. The tigers runs away as Aqualad crashes next to us. We get up and Cap punches a elephant down. I use sonic cry on another when it swings it's trunk and I smash into a tree.

"This is _so _not how I wanted to spend my Sunday." I groan.

"Remove the collar!" Aqualad shouts. I stand and grab a sword

"On it!" Me and Cap reply. I throw the sword at the direct power and the collar falls off. The elephants walk away

"Pretty sweet how you found out the problem was the collars." Captain Marvel say.

"But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may also be at risk. Team, report status." He grunts at the high pitch sound "Com is jammed. And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up." Aqualad says. I look up at Cap and we both smirk.

"Well, you let the team go splits before any orders or communications were set." I correct.

"They would not listen!" He replies.

"I guess. Back at the cave, batman stopped the arguing with one word." Cap reminds him.

"Because Batman is... Batman!" Aqualad replies.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But, I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive." Cap explains.

"Batman takes command. Weather people like it or not." I say, adding a shrug.

"He has to... For the good of the league. Thank you both for helping me understand." Aqualad replies.

"Hey, wisdom of Solomon." Cap says, pointing to his head.

"I just know Bat's enough to know leadership." I reply.

_"Aqualad, Jade Canary, can you hear me?" _Miss M asks.

_"Loud and clear, MM." _I reply.

_"Yes, Miss Martian. Report." _Aqualad commands.

_"Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars. Like those used on convicts at Belle Reve Prison." _Miss M informs

I see a tiger hidden in the grass

"Cool, an Indian Tiger!" I shout, running after it. Team doesn't need me this sec, just a peek.

"We'll be right back!" Captain Marvel adds.

"Captain, Canary, wait!" Aqualad calls. Too late! CM grabbed my hand and flew us to the tiger. I see it wearing a collar and Cap sets me down

"Hey there, buddy." I coo.

"How'd ya like Good old Cap or good old Canary to take that nasty collar off ya, huh?" Cap asks. It gets shoked and bask away. When I egt closer, things come out of the ground and I collapse. I see a gorilla and it roars. Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>*3rd Person POV*<strong>

_"Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link with the entire team, now." _Aqualad says and Miss Martians eyes glow green for a second

_"Link established." _She assures.

_"Should he really still be giving us orders? And should you be following them?" _Artemis asks.

_"Listen, please!" _Aqualad pleads.

_"Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that." _Kid Flash says sarcastically.

_"Hey Kaldur! KF and I were attacked by giant vultures! Course, since we're mole's, you probably think we attacked ourselves." _Robin says.

_"If he did, he wouldn't tell you." _Artemis replies.

_"Wait, back the giant animal train up. I got attacked by giant monkeys. Does this always happen around here?" _Inferno asks. Around him were collapsed Monkeys, and he dusted his hands on his green suit.

_"Superboy, are you online, or just pouting?" _Miss Martian asks. In reality, Superboy was fighting off a white wolf.

_"Busy. Call back later." _He replies, calmly.

_"What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us." _Kid Flash admits.

_"He should be chalant! Way chalant! Extremely chalant!" _Robin replies. Aqualad walks to into the area Captain Marvel and Jade Canary were kidnapped. He looks around, unaware of this.

_"How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?" _Artemis asks.

_"Or Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?" _Miss Martian adds.

_"I just got here, and already I'm almost killed! A warning would have been nice, Hermano!" _Inferno yells.

_"Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?" _Kid Flash asks.

_"We've known each others for years!" _Robin replies.

_"Trust is a two way street!" A_rtemis says.

_"That street is apparently blocked, Arty." _Inferno replies.

_"And you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them!" _Miss Martian points out.

_"Not that we do that. Never." _Artemis says.

_"What do you say, Carolyn? Apparently you agree with him lying if you're not helping us out!" _Robin snaps.

_"ENOUGH!" _Aqualad rips the machine from the ground out of anger _"Jade Canry has been captured-"_

_"What?!" _They ask.

_"Along with Captain Marvel. And we must act as a team to save them" _Aqualad says, and Kid Flash scoffs

_"Under your leadership? I don't think-"_

_"**This **is not up for debate. You all choose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here." _Aqualad tells them, throwing the ripped out machine to the ground.

* * *

><p>I wake up, and see Captain Marvel at the corner of my eye.<p>

"The brain enhancement of this tigre already pays dividen, no? For he has brought us prizes most glourious. Le Capitan Marvel and ze Jade Canary." I hear a thick French accent say.

"Why can't I move?" Cap asks. Same here.

"It is obvious, no? Your collars are set to prohibit le movement from the neck down. I have allowed you both to retain the power of speech. As your actions will be instructive durning, la procedures." The voice says.

"La procedures?" I ask.

"What procedures? Cap asks.

"I have often wonder how the mind of a killer adapts and works, and have often pondered the effect of your powers on the cerebra vortex. I long to see the wisdom of Ra's al Ghul and Solomon, up close. Mousier Mallah, prepare for surgery." The voice says.

"F that! Go pick Ra's brain yourself!" I snap. I hear the alarms go off

"Go, Mallah. Deal with those intruders. I can handle Mon Capitans and Canary's extraction myself." The voice, says. The gorilla growls and leaves.

"You're not taking our brains!" Cap says.

"S'il Vous plait, Capitan, do not struggle. Brain extraction is largely painless. The benefits are enormous. Just look at what it has done for me." A brain in a machine rolls out. Ew.

"That thing won't work on me." Cap says calmly. I cough

"Maybe on me, Cap!" I whisper.

"Perhaps. But it works on solid steel. So I'll try my luck. Capitan, I'm told you have the courage of Achilles, me no? Perhaps, you should have asked for his invulnerability instead." The tiger tackles him but he gets up "Traitor! You will suffer for that!" He zaps the tiger.

"Quit it, le jerk!" I shout. The gorilla crashes through the wall and the team comes

"It's the brain!" KF shouts.

"Ugh, I can see it's a brain." Artemis replies, unamused.

"Not _a _brain, _the _brain!" KF replies.

"In the flesh. Eh, so to speak. Mallah." He commands. The machines that took me and Cap down appear and the team go to the ground. The control floats to Miss M and the machines stop. Superboy crashes through with a giant wolf. Sweet. It attacks Mallah and soon the team helps. Aqualad rips the collars off me and Cap.

"Fuck my life." I mutter. I see the tiger and bend down "Just a way to repay." I say, ripping off it's collar. The gorilla roars

"Try it. I hate monkeys." Superboy replies, cracking his knuckles.

"No, Mallah, this will not be our waterloo." More machines come out of the Brain "Au Revoir." He says,

"Get down!" KF shouts and the lights go out. When they turn back on, the brain is gone. "Wait, that big weapon thing... Was a light witch?" We got back to the Bio ship and Aqualad took a collar off an animal

"That's the last of the collars?" Captain Marvel asks the lion. It roars in response

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" I ask and he roars.

"Good. I'll be back for a visit. Promise." Cap assures.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawney." Cap admits. I stand on the Bioship next to Robin when Aqualad walks up

"Look, I need to know, why did you keep the mole intel a secret?" Robin asks, all eyes on Aqualad.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." Aqualad admits.

"What?!" I ask.

"You can't trust him!" Artemis shouts.

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information." Aqualad says.

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true." Robin says.

"Yes, as Leader I did. In which case I did not wish to alert the traitor." Aqualad replies.

Robin sighs "Hate to say it but, makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down." Aqualad replies.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" KF asks, hand raised. We all raise our hands.

"Guess it's unanimous. See you tomorrow." Cap says after shaking hands with Aqualad.

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad asks.

"Nah, gotta fly!" Cap replies, than he was off.


End file.
